


twist of fate

by elvenloki



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Dark Cal Kestis, F/M, Gen, Inquisitor Cal Kestis, M/M, Order 66, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: The inquisitor’s double lightsabers we’re closing in on you. His strength and power crackled in the air like lightning. Before he could get another hit, you ducked and rolled to the other side of him.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Reader
Kudos: 33





	twist of fate

The inquisitor’s double lightsabers we’re closing in on you. His strength and power crackled in the air like lightning. Before he could get another hit, you ducked and rolled to the other side of him. 

“What do you want?” You shouted, more as an attempt at stalling him. The red glow from his saber highlighted his mask in crimson. He towered over you. You felt helpless and you were trying desperately to think of an escape. 

He stalked towards you and you tried to stay a safe distance from him but he force pulled you towards him. Before he could make his attack, you uppercutted up with the hilt of your lightsaber. He stumbled back a few steps and you could feel the energy in the room getting darker. Before he was playing with you, testing you, but now he was pissed. 

This time, you attacked. You blocked blows, and made your own. You hit his helmet so hard it cracked. It distracted him enough that you could back off. 

But you weren’t prepared, when his mask fell to the floor, to see a face you haven’t seen since Order 66. 

“C-cal,” You couldn’t believe this, “You’re one of them?” He had blood on his forehead from the force of your hit. 

“Don’t be so shocked.”

“But- I thought you died…” 

“You left me to die! My master was murdered and you just left me there.” He made an angry step towards you. 

“I didn’t have a fucking choice!” Angry tears started spilling over. “How could you?”

“Of course you’re fucking crying. You’ve always been weaker than me. How did you even make it this far?” He paused, “I guess it doesn’t matter. You’ll die all the same. It’s just a matter of time.” He leaves and you’re left in the dark. 

The way back to the Mantis is long, punctuated with tears. When you back it back, you update Cere and Greez before going to your room. 

There, you finally allow yourself to break down. Your chest feels tight and inside it feels wet and hot, like something breaking. The hum of the Mantis, along with exhaustion, pulls you into sleep. 

Cal and you trained together, giggling and playfully attacking each other. You dodged behind a platform, Cal jumped over it and tackled you. You both erupted into laughter. 

“Cal, Y/N, stop fooling around.” Your master, a Twi’lek named Ecklara Kesyk spoke elegantly. Jaro had to be called away and he couldn’t take his padawan with him, so he asked Ecklara to watch him until he got back. 

Suddenly, you were on a ship you didn’t recognize. The back half had been completely blown off, leaving a gaping hole. A red light allowed little sight as a man dressed in black slowly made his way to you. Half his face was in shadow, making it hard to see him, but you knew instinctively who it was. 

You backed away until you felt yourself begin to fall but he caught your hand at the last second. 

“You can’t die until I say so.” He plunged his lightsaber into your chest and let you fall to your death. 

Turbulence woke you up. Sweat clung to your clothes. Sitting up, you realized a mug of tea sat on the workbench next to your cot. You smiled. Greez had a pretty good instinct of when people were upset. He didn’t have a lot in which he could offer to help, but making tea was one way he liked.


End file.
